Flyback converters are used to perform DC-DC conversion in order to drive an output load with a transformer isolating the input and output. An input rectifier circuit can be used for AC-DC applications. A primary side switch is turned on to magnetize the transformer primary winding, and power is transferred to the secondary circuit when the primary side switch is turned off. A diode can be connected with the secondary winding to allow current to flow to the load. A secondary side switch can be used as a synchronous rectifier to provide efficiency advantages over passive rectified flyback converters. For discontinuous mode (DCM) flyback converters, the output voltage is controlled by the timing of the power transfer cycle start by turning the primary switch on. The isolation barrier between the controlled switch on the primary side and the regulated output voltage on the secondary side presents difficulties for output regulation. Primary side regulated (PSR) flyback converters require transfer of feedback information across the isolation barrier. In one PSR approach, the secondary output voltage is indirectly sensed on the primary side through an auxiliary winding in the power transformer. PSR is used in very low cost, low power applications. Secondary side regulated (SSR) can directly sense the output voltage, but need to convey control signaling through the isolation barrier to the primary side. Conventional SSR designs use dedicated optical, magnetic or capacitive isolators to provide analog or digital feedback to close the loop or to control the primary power switch. SSR flyback converters provide many advantages over PSR designs, including tighter output voltage regulation, better transient response, enabling communication with the load without the need for signal isolators etc. However, SSR controllers or secondary side controllers (SSC) need to communicate across the isolation barrier with the primary side controller (PSC) or gate driver, and typical SSR configurations require extra components to control the primary side switch through analog or digital communication across the isolation barrier.